The present disclosure relates generally to an undo mechanism for computing devices. In particular, some embodiments relate to enhanced features, improved user interfaces, and other user interaction technologies that can be implemented by and/or otherwise embodied in computing devices and computer software that provide undo functionality.
Computer systems can have many different software elements, including application elements and file management elements. System elements can be used for user input, providing output, and manipulating data or files. In the course of using a computer system, the user may wish to return to a previous system state by undoing one or more events. In current systems, a user can undo one or more actions within a single application by activating an undo operation (e.g., Control-Z, Command-Z, activating an undo icon, or similar). The undo function undoes the last undoable action. In some instances, the user does not know what event will be undone or cannot easily interpret from the user interface what event will be undone. In other instances, undo functionality works only from within a certain application or program.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems both individually and collectively.